Clock Tower
:For other clocks, see Clock (disambiguation). For other towers, see Tower (disambiguation). The Clock Tower was a large structure located at the Snow Forts which was built by Gary on February 23, 2007. It only told Pacific Standard Time ("Penguin Standard Time"), which was the main time zone used on the Club Penguin Island, to help penguins from varied time zones when holding parties at their igloo or elsewhere. It also told the day of the week. On the side of the Clock Tower, there was a target that would spin around when hit with a snowball, which hinted that this was the power source for the clock's internal mechanism; however it was just an encouragement for penguins to take interest in the Clock Tower, as it could work properly without the frequent mechanism boost. Below the target was a secret coded message, which said "By G" (The "G" stands for Gary. Also known as Gary the Gadget Guy or Agent G.). A plaque was located nearby, and if you clicked on it, it would show an "engraved" message about its construction and release; it was removed after the Snow Forts renovation on December 6, 2012. Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there was no Club Penguin time zone. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, Monday was spelled backwards, saying Yadnom instead (same goes with the other days) and the time was in handwriting. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, the clock was green. *During the Medieval Party, the clock was wooden with 3 shields. *During the Adventure Party, the clock tower was covered in plants. *During the Island Adventure Party, the clock tower was wooden. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the clock's roof was a pinkish red with lights hanging from it, green tinsel circled the time and the feet were made of candy. *During the Halloween Party 2013, Halloween Party 2014, Halloween Party 2015, and Halloween Party 2016, it was replaced with a coffin that displayed the time, placed on top of a small house. *During the Muppets World Tour, it was redesigned as a typical Spanish building. *During the Future Party, a future version of the clock tower could be found at the Future Snow Forts. *During the Frozen Party, Frozen Fever Party 2015, and Frozen Fever Party 2016, the clock tower was a rustic wooden house. *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, the clock tower was replaced by a big screen that displayed time. *During Operation: Tri-umph, it was decorated with neon. Card-Jitsu card Description *Ready, set, throw snow! Find this snowball-powered clock in the Snow Forts. Throw snowballs at the target to help keep it powered. Just press T on your keyboard and click the red target! Trivia *On April 17, 2008, Herbert P. Bear stole its primary gear, as part of PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs, and the player had to make a temporary gear from ice by the time the primary gear was found. The gear was made by a Yellow Puffle. *In PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors, at the end of the mission, you give the Clock Tower gear to G, and you get back the "gear" you made in Mission 7. *In PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek, after you have welded the Mine Cart, Rory says, "I haven't seen welding that good since Gary got bored and built the Clock Tower!" *Before December 2012, if you looked closely at the Clock Tower, you could see secret code writing at the bottom right that said, "By G". *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Rory has to spend a lot of time fixing the Clock Tower which caused the player to have to help him finish his other daily jobs. *In the Club Penguin Comics: Volume 1 and Big Book of Activities, it was revealed that if the target was turned by flipper too much, the tower overloaded and it would make a huge jack-in-the box shoot out of the top. *The Clock Target stamp was obtained by throwing 10 snowballs at the target. *It was featured on the Clock Tower Card-Jitsu card. *In a comic, a yellow penguin was seen trying to move the clock with his flipper but a giant Jack-In-The-Box popped out and scared him away. *Its blueprints appeared at the back of the Sport Shop in PSA Secret Missions. Gallery Medieval Party 2009 Clock Tower.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Medieval Party 2009 and Medieval Party 2010 Medieval Party 2011 Clock Tower.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Medieval Party 2011 and Medieval Party 2012 Clock Tower card image.png|The Clock Tower card Clock Tower snow concept.jpg|Concept art of an old design for the Clock Tower Clock Tower Blueprints.png|The blueprints of the tower Clock Tower Halloween 2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013, Halloween Party 2014, Halloween Party 2015, and Halloween Party 2016 New Clock Tower.png Clocktoweropeningcptimes.png|An article in The Penguin Times about the opening of the Clock Tower, including some designs imagined by the newspaper MuppetsWorldTourClockTower.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Muppets World Tour FrozenPartySnowFortsClockTowerNormal.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Frozen Party, Frozen Fever Party 2015, and Frozen Fever Party 2016 FrozenPartySnowFortsClockTowerFrozen.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Frozen Party, Frozen Fever Party 2015, and Frozen Fever Party 2016 (frozen) StarWarsRebelsTakeoverClockTower.png|The Clock Tower as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover OperationDoomClockTower.png|The Clock Tower as seen during Operation: Tri-umph See also *Penguin Standard Time *List of Gary's Inventions SWF *Club Penguin Clock Tower Category:Gary's inventions Category:Snow Forts Category:2007